creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Monsters' Party
There was a party for monsters in the old haunted house. Witches flew to the crumbling old mansion on their broomsticks, their forms almost eclipsing the full moon. That same full moon brought forth werewolves, who licked their lips as they approached the house, no doubt thinking of the treats that would be served. Vampires flew out of their coffins and ghosts floated out of their graves, all to attend the party they had been invited to. Even though I was a human, I had been invited too. I asked Shannon if she wanted to come as well, but she was far too scared. I, on the other hand, had been interested in horror ever since I was a child, and had always dreamed of meeting Dracula or Frankenstein in the flesh. So off I went to the big haunted mansion, the dark shadow that loomed over our entire town. Up the tall hill I walked, until I reached the front porch of the monochrome manse. A mummy shambled towards the front door, not even acknowledging my existence, and bats swooped down the chimney. Even though I had been looking forward to this event, I still took a deep breath before I stepped in, preparing myself for anything the monsters might do to me. Though the main hall was covered with dust and cobwebs, the bifurcate staircase, the marble floor, and the chandelier gave it a sense of grandeur. This environment made the smell of blood and rotting meat actually smell inviting, and I actually found myself wanting to join the werewolves in their feast. In fact, I did. As if pulled by an invisible force, I walked towards the table filled with body parts and joined the werewolves in chewing an arm. Though I thought any second they would pounce on me and chew on my arm, they just ignored me. Actually, I think one werewolf even smiled at me. I couldn’t help but wish Shannon was there. I felt she would have enjoyed this. Then I went over to the vampires, all of them with pale skin, pointed ears and fangs and black robes. A large cauldron of blood, stirred by a witch. Some of them dipped chalices into the cauldron, but some drunk straight from the cauldron. One vampire dared me to do the latter, and, without hesitation, I dipped my head into the blood and lapped it up. Something about it reminded me of Shannon. I wanted to drink more, but something drove my body away from it. Something drove me to talk to the other monsters. No, not just other monsters. There were other humans like me. I joined the other humans in chatting with the mummies and the ghosts. I think Shannon would have liked them. Then I ate body parts with the werewolves again. Then I drunk blood with the vampires again. Then I chatted with the ghosts and mummies and humans again. Then I ate with the werewolves. Then I drunk blood. Then I chatted. Then I ate. Then I drunk. Then I chatted. Then a new monster arose, and everyone stood still. I attempted to move, but every muscle in my body was frozen. This monster wasn’t a vampire or werewolf or witch. The only way I could describe it was as a blob, one that looked like it was made up of spoiled milk. Smelled like it too. ‘I hope you’re all enjoying your little party,’ said the creature, raising an arm that appeared out of nowhere. As he raised his arm, all of us took a step forward. He lowered his arm and we took a couple of steps back. ‘You’re partying because I want you to party. When you’re partying, you can’t hurt anyone. So enjoy your food and games, because you’re going to be staying here quite a while.’ The figure disappeared, but his influence remained. He forced my body to eat and drink and chat over and over again, and I could do nothing to stop him. All I could think about was Shannon. How lovely she was. How lovely it was when I strangled her. Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment Category:Weird